<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Boy Is Back (Reggie's Letter) by MerthurIsMyOTP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513283">This Boy Is Back (Reggie's Letter)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP'>MerthurIsMyOTP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotional, Family Reunions, Gen, Ghosts, Letters, Men Crying, Reunions, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble where Reggie finds his mom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Boy Is Back (Reggie's Letter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever since writing WAY TOO MANY THINGS for another account in October, I've been having a major writer's block for the past 11 days. Slowly, the inspiration is starting to flow again so I wrote a short drabble!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie’s hands are near-shaking as he carefully folds the piece of paper in half. He closes his eyes for a good second and presses his lips together. He wonders if he’s making a mistake; only making things worse than they already are. He can’t get the idea out of his head, though, no matter how hard he tries.<br/>Slowly, he places the piece of paper on the floor and makes sure the doormat covers one of its edges. Well, here goes to nothing. He rings the doorbell and takes a step back.</p><p>He waits.</p><p>And waits.</p><p>For a brief moment, he thinks he messed up. This must be the wrong address, or she’s simply not at home, or-<br/>The door opens and Reggie’s lips part as he stares at the woman in the doorway. Oh, she’s much older now, yet her eyes still hold the same fierce kindness Reggie remembers so well. Small, little creases carved into her soft-looking skin. Long, grey tied-back hair… She looks so different, but it’s undeniable her.<br/>The woman squints her eyes to block out the bright sunlight shining down on the porch and she looks around to see if anyone’s there. Obviously, she won’t find anyone.<br/>“Hello?”</p><p>“H-hi, mom…” Reggie whispers quietly. His eyes sting with tears and it blurs his vision. He tries to hold them back, as he’s used to around her, but he can’t help himself. Not after everything that’s happened.<br/>His mom sighs deeply and starts turning around to walk back inside, until her gaze falls upon the piece of paper, its edges moving gently in the soft summer breeze. Confused and curious, she crouches down and winces slightly. Reggie frowns. Her arthritis must’ve grown much worse since then. She manages, though, and stands back up. Leaning against the sturdy wall for support as she unfolds it.</p><p>Reggie remembers exactly what he’s written, and he watches as his mom's eyes scan over it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear mom- </em>
</p><p>She gasps.</p><p>
  <em>I’m here. I know you can’t see me. Or hear me. Or feel me. But you must recognize my handwriting, right? It’s me, mom, I swear. It’s Reggie. </em>
</p><p>“Dear Lord, no, no… It can’t be…” she whispers in disbelief. Reggie can’t blame her.</p><p>
  <em>I’m so sorry it took me so long to find you, but I’m here now. There’s too much to tell, too much to ask, but I’m standing right here as you’re reading this. Look at me, right in front of you, and I’ll tap the paper.</em>
</p><p>His mom takes a short pause before looking up warily. Reggie lets out a shaky breath as he raises his hand and gently taps it, as he’s promised.</p><p>
  <em>See? It’s me! If you want, there’s a concert ticket in your mailbox right now. I know it sounds crazy and insane and you might think you’ve gone mad like grandpa, but you’re not I promise. Come to the show, please, people can see us (me and the boys!) when we make music. I would love to show you, and perhaps if it feels alright, we can write more then. I don’t want to overwhelm you with this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’d mean the absolute world to me if you came to my show and it’s so good to see you again, even though you might not see me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, mom.<br/></em>
  <em>-Reggie</em>
</p><p>Reggie presses his lips together and taps the paper once more. His mom makes a startled noise and looks around her- right through him.<br/>“Reggie?” she whispers, astounded by the very fact he might actually be here. Reggie chuckles through his tears and taps the paper again. His mom closes her eyes and shakes her head feverishly. Reggie wishes he could do anything- <em>anything-</em>to comfort her.<br/>“Do it again?”</p><p>Reggie taps again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>